overturefandomcom-20200214-history
Legends Never Die
Legends Never Die is the ninth chapter of Overture V. This chapter showed Althora's return and the assault of his undead army. Synopsis Having thought to have slain him in Naturelles, the New Mantle was not expecting the return of Althora the Prideful of the Seven Thousand Sinners. The Master of Death Althora Tinuviel appeared in the wreckage of the King's Castle with unexpected allies with him, Xavier Cortez, Sage Reinhardt, Swansong, Brandon Huxley, and King Malcolm of Carnetrada. These former figures of Neuro history had been resurrected with an unknown form of necromancy and forced to do Althora's bidding. Althora challenged the New Mantle to fight down his army of the undead and retreated into the shadows. Sage Reinhardt The first of the undead to go against the New Mantle was Sage Reinhardt, former leader of the group. Reinhardt was brought down when his body was incapable of holding his soul in. Sage Reinhardt advised the New Mantle to go after Althora's heart before leaving the body. Sage Reinhardt would resurface in Valandil Singollo's Soulsword after the previous owner was expunged from it. Sage Reinhardt advised the group on how to go about defeating the rest of Althora's undead army and taught Cor'ag Sharvac a method of dealing with Althora's heart, the sacred combat technique known as the Fraggor Manus. The Executioner One of the undead to be fought was the Executioner who had slain Cor'ag Sharvac's wife, Felicity Truemon. The Executioner managed to fatally wound Felicity in a duel; the girl would die after just having avenged her mother. Cor'ag found himself once again having lost the most important person in his life. As Felicity died, so did the last of the Bukoskis. Undead Onslaught Althora continued to send undead after undead figure after the New Mantle. The New Mantle managed to win each battle, forcing the soul of the once living to leave their new body. Among the undead fought and defeated were Die Kalt Grad, Lord Ravencaster, King Malcolm, Frances LeTroux, Btandon Huxley, Captain Hilden, Captain Tripps, Artheemius Lyeench, Fear, Glacia, King Bukoski, Lucius Atticus, and Halim Laft. Some of the undead gave hints on how to destroy Althora, all of which alluded to his heart and the Nether. There remained but one more of the undead to defeat, Xavier Cortez. The Bowmaster Xavier proved very powerful in his undead form, killing a man and wounding several others of the New Mantle. In a fierce duel, Valandil Singollo managed to defeat his former master. Xavier Cortez was the most helpful of the undead, informing the New Mantle to defeat Althora, they would need four fragments of a keystone to open up the way to Althora's heart. Xavier even erected a portal to the Nether before his soul left the world of the living. The Burning Plains Led by Juan Pelota who knew much about the Nether, the New Mantle ventured to a place in the realm known as the Burning Plains. The New Mantle found the four fragments to the keystone hidden throughout unique landscape, a glowing forest, floating islands, steep mountains, and a narrow outcrop. When all four fragments were gathered they were assembled into the keystone and the group traveled to a center area where it was presumed the keystone would fit. Juan Pelota volunteered to fit the keystone in and after doing so, died, due to a curse placed upon the stone. Althora appeared, mocking the group for its foolishness. Master of Puppets Althora Tinuviel dueled the New Mantle and like his undead army was beat to the point where his body could not hold him. A dead Althora lay on the ground and the New Mantle was sure of victory. Althora appeared again though, this time decked in sturdy armor. Althora was defeated once again, but this time with Cor'ag Sharvac's Fraggor Manus which bought the group time to venture to Althora's heart. Althora's heart was destroyed with Cor'ag's sacred technique and the New Mantle escaped the hellish realm. At the cost of several lives, at last Althora and his army were defeated. All that remained now was the return of Puhdas. Category:Sagas Category:Overture 5